


just for today, just for this day

by slythanon (950209)



Series: to be young and in love [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Fluff, I'm still bad at tags, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 11:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16061792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/950209/pseuds/slythanon
Summary: Taeyong's love for Johnny never stopped.792 words; i am bold enough to tag this with fluff : Dchapter title taken from 봄날 (Spring Day) by I (아이)( the song is just.. beautiful )





	just for today, just for this day

Taeyong scowls when the morning light hits his face, burying his head even further into his pillow. Though the wind blows and the cold morning air sweeps past his feet makes him groan and curl up further in the warmth of the duvet. Taeyong hears a low chuckle then, snapping his eyes open to find the source, blinking repeatedly to clear his sight. He looks at the figure lying down beside him.

“Good morning.” Youngho greets, a wide grin displayed across his face.

Taeyong’s frown immediately turns into a small smile, scooting closer to get a better look at the other. “It’s today?” He asks with sleep still laced in his voice.

“Yeah, though I don’t see Yujin anywhere.” Youngho nods.

“She’ll come at–” Taeyong pauses, trying to get his brain to work but it’s just to early for that. “12pm I think?” he finishes, unsure of his own answer though.

Youngho laughs again, a sounds that Taeyong tries to hold onto in his memory for as long as he could, forever if that’s possible. “It’s still 7am, you can get a little bit more of sleep, baby.”

Taeyong looks at Youngho properly this time, eyes meeting the latter’s and his hand reaches up to rest on his cheek and Youngho sighs into the touch with a content smile painted his face when Taeyong rubs his thumb against the soft cheek. Youngho’s own hand reaches to rest on top of his, turning his head slightly to kiss Taeyong’s hand.  _That tickles_.

“But I want to stay up longer,” Taeyong murmurs. “Since you’re here and all.”

“I never left.” Youngho shifts, his arms circling around Taeyong’s waist and pulls the smaller into his arms. Taeyong buries his head on the crook of the other’s neck, inhaling the scent that is very Youngho-ish. His favorite.

“Is Yujin visiting with her fiancé?” Youngho asks and Taeyong snorts at that, even though he wasn’t looking at his lover, he knew that Youngho is scowling. He always does especially when it comes to  _their_ daughter’s love life. “I swear to god it was still yesterday when she was chewing at your shoes.” Youngho grumbles and Taeyong laughs harder.

“She’s no longer a baby, Youngho.” Taeyong scolds in between of his laugh.

“She will always be a baby to me.” Youngho sniffs, “Our baby girl is getting married.” Youngho has always been dramatic and Taeyong loves him for that. He recalls the day Yujin brought home her boyfriend to introduce to them, Youngho had spent the day glaring at the poor boy until Taeyong had told him to cut it off. He laughs again at the memory.

Just like Youngho said, it does feel like just yesterday they signed the adoption paper and Yujin came into their life as a little baby and the light of their life. Their baby girl that is the source of his grey hairs has grown up into a beautiful and charming woman who is ready to tie the knot and start a family on her own. And Taeyong is going to send her off at the altar.

Taeyong tries not to get emotional, he feels tears brimming at the corner of his eyes and Youngho looks at him curiously but he just buries himself further into his arms. “She’s a big girl now.” He mumbles.

“I know.” Youngho smiles. “Time flies.”

Taeyong yawns as he snuggles closer, “It does, the next thing I know I will be taking care of her kids.”

“Sleep some more, my love.”

Taeyong hums and nods, closing his eyes once again as sleep seeps back in as it never left. “Youngho?” he calls softly.

“Yeah?”

“You know I love you right?”

“I love you too, Taeyong. Always.”

_Always._ Taeyong smiles as he goes back to slumber, holding onto the memory of Youngho’s warmth.

 

_“Pa? We’re here.”_

Taeyong gazes up and nods at Yujin, clutching on the bouquet in his hand tightly. He stepped out of the car and Yujin takes his arms.

“I still can walk just fine, if you’re wondering.” Taeyong sends a pointed look at his daughter.

“I know,” She answers shortly. “But you’re my old man, i’m just taking precautions.”

“You’re still the reason behind these white hairs.” Taeyong argues.

“Yeah, yeah. Anyways, dad will like the flowers right?”

“It’s his favorite, why wouldn’t he?” Taeyong laughs softly.

It was quite a walk but at least it was peaceful, the air is cool as the wind blows in soothing manner.

They stopped in front of the gravestone. Taeyong kneels down and places the bouquet on top of it.

_Peonies._ He smiles to himself.

“Hi Youngho, my love.” he starts.

The wind softly blows, gently tousling his hair. “I missed you too,” he says softly.

_Always._

 

**Author's Note:**

> so did taeyong dream of that? or johnny become a ghost? or was it just taeyong's figment of imagination? i'll let you all decide it for yourself SDFDSJHGFJHSFDSJF  
>  before you attack me, i honestly don't know what to tag this so i ended up with fluff because it's not exactly angst : D HJSDJFSDJHFSF  
> 
> 
> [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/bigseoftenergy) || [curiouscat](http://www.curiouscat.me/slythanon)


End file.
